¿Una simple coincidencia?
by 10969Galleta
Summary: Tateishi Magalí y Esumi Ann, son las chicas que obtendrán por descendencia los poderes de El Poder Skick y La Velocidad Mach.Ellas tendrán un largo camino que recorrer para traer orgullo a sus predecesores, y quién sabe, quizás encuentren el amor en el camino... Una historia que sale de nuestras hermosas mentes con: AnnShinkenYellow No se permiten copias, por favor. Sé original.


— No logro comprender... ¿por qué nos darían sus poderes? — preguntó una morena de cabello largo un poco más arriba de su cintura, tez blanca, y con unos ojos grandes y cafés, denominada Magalí.

— No sé, pero esa no es la cuestión ahora. ¡Podré batallar a una velocidad mach como la nii-san! — exclamó emocionada la compañera de Magalí, cabello castaño corto y suelto un poco más abajo de sus hombros, tez blanca y ojos cafés, ésta se denominaba Ann. Magalí volteó su vista hacia la primera.

— Ann-san, yo confío en Alata, es más, lo conocí por ti y es muy buen amigo. Sé que batalla contra los Yuumajuus para mantener La Tierra a salvo — explicó seriamente, mientras Ann escuchaba atentamente su sabiduría —. Y no creo que esa sea tarea para _mí,_ una simple humana ordinaria. — ella no podía imaginarse peleando contra monstruos ya que... los aterraba. Cuando veía aparecer a uno, lo máximo que puede ver es a los Goseigers llegar, y hasta ahí comienza a correr, siendo totalmente espantada por el monstruo y el simple hecho de que podría dañarle. Con todo esto en su cabeza, observaba la carta que poseía en sus manos, llena de colores con un Ranger rojo en el centro.

— Maggie-chan, yo no creo que seas ordinaria, eres Extraordinaria: eres buena en el Karate, Yudo y Kung-Fu, eres una cerebrito, y además, eres súper linda. Con esas características podrías enamorar a los atacantes y sin que se den cuenta darles una buena golpiza. — enumeró Ann, y al final imaginando a la chica tomando en cuenta aquella opciones, ofreciéndole una golpiza al monstruo imaginario. La aludida sonrió ante la imaginación de su amiga, siguiendo hacia su destino; la cafetería de la escuela.

(...)

— ¡Uff! No podía esperar para salir de esa odiosa clase — pensó en voz alta mientras se estiraba —. Ahora, ¿dónde vamos, Maggie-san? — preguntó saliendo por la puerta principal del instituto, siendo parte de la manada de estudiantes ansiosos por salir.

— Podríamos ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, te veo floja en Ciudadanía. — agregó ella con sus típicos libros en mano; una novela, un libro de matemáticas, y otro de inglés. La castaña hizo un mohín.

— ¡Mou! ¡Otra vez no! — berrinchó recordando la última vez que fue con ella a la biblioteca; un aburrimiento total. Magalí sonrió ante la acción de su mejor amiga, caminando hacia la casa de Ann.

No muy lejos de ahí, se escuchó una explosión, volteando su vista hacia aquel lugar se podía visualizar humo detrás de los árboles. Los ojos de Ann destellaron, algo que Magalí pudo ver.

— ¡Vamos! — exclamó emocionada la de pelo corto, llevando a arrastras a su mejor amiga hacia aquella explosión, mientras la misma intentaba zafarse para ni siquiera acercarse hacia aquel lugar, pero se olvidó que Ann portaba una fuerza inhumana.

(...)

La gente corría sin la intención de parar. Era como ir en contra mano gracias a todas esas personas. Atrás de todas aquellas cabezas, se podía apreciar a lo que ocasionaba todo este desastre; un aparente monstruo de casi dos metros, coloreado de bordó, con una sonrisa sádica que asustaría a cualquiera. Se lo podía ver lanzando ondas destructoras gracias a su puntiaguda espada, causando destrozos en los edificios y en algunas tiendas.

— ¡Oye, tú! ¡Deja de causar todos estos destrozos y de espantar a la gente! — Ann llamó su atención mientras lo apuntaba. El horrible monstruo, aparentemente, alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? — pidió apuntándola con su espada, tenía una voz grave que daba miedo. Ann entrecerró los ojos, enojada.

— La descendiente de los poderes de Go-On Red; ¡Esumi Ann! — la misma pareció sacar algo de uno de sus bolsillos.

 _¡Change Soul! ¡Set!_

 _¡Let's Go On!_

Ann se transformó en la nueva Go-On Red, con falda y todo. Magalí quedó sorprendida, podía transformarse también, pero estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para hacerlo. Ann prosiguió a presentarse:

 _¡Mach Zenkai!_

 _¡Go-On Red!_

Ann lucía a gusto en su traje, tal como la primera vez de Sosuke Esumi. No por nada eran hermanos. Sacó su arma de fuego de su cintura, también sacó la Change Soul de Speedor.

— _¡Mantan Gun!_ — presentó a su arma, antes de empezar a disparar hacia aquel monstruo, aproximándose a él para atacarlo, mientras que el mismo permanecía en su lugar, esperando alguna acción de parte de la chica. Magalí lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en su lugar, petrificada, mientras abrazaba con fuerza sus libros, rezándole a Kamisama que nada malo le suceda a Ann.

Convirtió su Mantan Gun en una espada, lista para atravesarlo con la misma. Pero al intentarlo, el monstruo esquivó aquel ataque, Ann intentó otra vez, y fue el mismo resultado, sumado de un golpe que recibió de parte del monstruo, haciendo que caiga al suelo. Su adversario intentó atravesarla con su espada, pero Ann giró en el suelo, ofreciéndole una patada en el rostro antes de que se incorporara. Al recibir esa patada, fue tan fuerte, que lo hizo caer de espaldas, causándole un fuerte dolor en dicho lugar. La Go-On Red imitando la acción de su adversario, aprovechó para atravesarlo con su espada, más él pudo escudarse con su propia arma, para después pegarle en el abdomen para poder liberarse de ella.

La morena observaba todos los movimientos, quedando impresionada por la agilidad de Ann, que nunca le había demostrado. Sintió una mirada clavada en su espalda, y no unas de las buenas. Sacó la carta que había recibido de parte de Alata, y un dispositivo con rostro donde se podía abrir la boca, hizo lo mencionado anteriormente, colocando la carta de colores. Después de hacer todo eso, dejó caer su mochila y sus libros, ya que eran carga de más.

 _¡Tensou!_

 _¡CHANGE GOSEIGER!_

Un dragón rojo pasó por delante de ella, para cuando salga de la vista dejara ver a una Gosei Red, también con una falda blanca con una franja roja abajo.

— _¡Skick Sword!_ — presentó su arma como Ann, evitando una bala que tenía la intención de atravesarla por atrás. Pudo visualizar a otro traje rojo, diferente a los que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Con dos sables plateados incrustados en el pecho, con un cinturón dorado que tenía la marca de un pequeño juguete. Jugó con el arma que le había disparado, dejando ver su casco, que también tenía dos sables incrustados.

— Parece que Alata eligió bien. — elogió en voz alta, acercándose a ella, quién se mantuvo en guardia con su espada en alto.

— ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes de Alata? — interrogó la Gosei Red, empuñando su espada. El otro rojo sonrió de lado detrás de ese casco.

— Parece que el tonto no te ha explicado aún... — pensó otra vez en voz alta, y al oír como se refirió a él, hizo que intente atacarlo con su espada, el chico pudo escudarse con su espada de quién sabe dónde la sacó — ¡Hey! Relájate, no te haré daño. — acotó tomando la mano de la chica, impidiéndole hacer otro movimiento con la espada.

— El que casi me matas con una de TUS balas me dice otra cosa. — contraatacó. Forcejeó lo suficiente como para zafar se la mano de su adversario mientras daba un giro. El rojo aprovechó para apuntarle con su arma tomándola nuevamente, más la Gosei Red con su mano izquierda corrió la arma de fuego de él, para después poner su Skick Sword en su cuello, demostrando intenciones no muy buenas.

— No está nada mal, querida Magalí. — alagó otra vez, mostrando que se rendía ante ella, pero la misma se sorprendió bastante.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabes mí nombre? — interrogó acercando todavía más la espada a su cuello. El chico se mantuvo quieto, y sin que se diera cuenta, soltó su espada para tomar la muñeca de la morena, quien soltó su espada debido al dolor que le ocasionó al tomarla con la guardia baja. Acercó su casco al de ella.

— Lo sé todo, _Maggie-san_ — respondió con una sonrisa de lado, que Magalí pudo ver cuando el chico se destranformó, también ocasionando que ella se destranforme. Pudo ver a un chico de cabello alborotado sonriéndole muy de cerca, pero tomando bastante distancia como para que pueda respirar —. _Pero no sabía que eras tan linda_. — aduló observando todos sus detalles, afirmando lo que decía. Pudo ver como la chica frunció el ceño mientras apretaba los labios, zafando de las manos del chico, tomó sus libros del suelo y acomodó su postura, dándole la espalda, indignada.

Volviendo con Ann, la misma se encontraba en el suelo por la dolorosa patada que había recibido en su abdomen. Su adversario bordó parecía querer aprovechar la situación de la chica y atacarla. Y al estar adelante de ella, alzó su espada para un último ataque, la Go-On Red volteó su vista aceptando su destino. Pero al ver que el golpe tardaba en llegar, escuchó el ruido de espadas chocándose, volvió su vista hacia su adversario, encontrándose un traje azul de espaldas, con sus piernas coloreadas de negro. El mismo logró golpear al adversario con un movimiento que Ann no alcanzó a ver, logrando zafarse del monstruo, para sí extenderle la mano a la chica en el suelo.

— ¿Sosuke? — Pidió viendo el traje que ya había visto hace mucho tiempo — Estás más bajito y... ¿con falda? — sonó más a una pregunta que una afirmación, la nueva Go-On Red sacudió la cabeza.

— No soy Sosuke. Soy Ann, Esumi Ann, la hermana — dijo ella sacudiendo las manos delante de él —. Pero, ahora que lo dices... ¿cómo lo conoces? — interrogó al darse cuenta de que él conocía a su hermano. El azul pareció sonreír por la nostalgia debajo de ese casco.

— Fue hace mucho tiempo, los Shinkenger y los Go-Ongers cruzaron caminos para derrotar al mal, juntos. — respondió, todavía recordando cuando Esumi Sosuke había aparecido en plena batalla, interrumpiendo la de los Shinkenger, y como le desobedecía al tocar la armadura que se encontraba en el templo. Sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos. Ann quedó sorprendida, su hermano mayor nunca le había contado sobre eso.

Su adversario vio que estaban distraídos, y con su espada, envió una onda destructora, que acabaría con ellos dos de un solo golpe. Pero evitando ese ataque, los dos usaron sus espadas, logrando así desviarla. El monstruo quedó sorprendido.

— Parece que no es momento para hablar... — dijo apenado el azul, Ann le asintió, oprimiendo un botón en su cinturón.

— _¡Go-On Gear!_ — Exclamó, al mismo tiempo salió su emblema, convirtiéndose en una espada — _¡Road Sabre!_ — presentó a su arma, para después aproximarse con el azul hacia su adversario.

Los dos intentaron atacar, más el monstruo con sus dos manos detuvo a las espadas, demostrando su fuerza. Ann gruñó por lo bajo, no quería pensar en la situación que estaba. Nuevamente sacó su Mantan Gun, apretando el gatillo rápidamente. Por la intensidad del ataque, el adversario voló unos cuantos metros lejos de de ellos. Se aproximaron otra vez a él, atacando al monstruo. Daba cuchillazos y golpes, a una perfecta sintonía, como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Y finalizaron con una doble patada en su pecho. El azul colocó el Ryuu Disk en su Shinkenmaru, para después girarla, apareció un arco azul, apuntando hacia su adversario, mientras que Ann nuevamente preparó a Speedor para disparar.

— ¡Watter Arrow! — presentó su arma el azul antes de disparar.

— ¡Go-On! — exclamó Ann antes de disparar, y de inmediato, los dos dispararon al mismo tiempo. Así causando una gran explosión donde estaba el monstruo.

(...)

— No lo has hecho tan mal como para ser tu primer día. — alagó el azul, denominado Ikenami Ryuunosuke. Hace unos minutos se habían presentado correctamente.

— Gracias, Ryuu-san. — Ann le había regalado una sonrisa que nunca antes se vio en su rostro, que dejaba ver felicidad y algo más.

— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Me están esperando — empezó a decir, pesadamente, con sus dos manos en sus bolsillos —. Nos encontraremos otro día, entonces. — estrechó su mano con la de ella, y los dos sintieron algo raro recorrerlos, pero le restaron importancia.

— Nos vemos, entonces. — respondió ella con una sonrisa, viendo al chico irse hacia el lado opuesto al que se iba Ann.

— _Nos vemos, Ryuu-san._ — Magalí apareció por atrás de ella, sorprendiéndola con un tono rojizo en su rostro, la primera estalló en risas.

— ¡Mou! ¡No es gracioso! — Ann se fue de brazos cruzados, haciendo un puchero. Mientras era perseguida por la morena, este capítulo llega a su fin.


End file.
